Love Hina: CatBoy?
by Baka-Alaskan
Summary: See what happens when Shinobu brings home a cat
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, or Geobreeders. I didn't come up with this style of writing either, so you can't sue so Nya!! :-P. 

Love Hina: Cat…boy?? 

Thought 

            * Action *

                     ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alaska-kun!! Oh Alaska-kun!!" yelled Shinobu. "_Where did that cat go?!?" _she thought to herself,_ "When I catch him he's going to get such a scolding." _ She went outside and continued to call/look for the cat.

"Shinobu-chan, who are you looked for??" asked Motoko as she stopped practicing.

"I am looking for that cat I found in the box out side of the market. You know that one I named Alaskan." Shinobu answered her question. "Have you seen him??" She asked her friend.

"Sorry, Shinobu-chan I haven't. Try asking Su-chan." Motoko answered. Shinobu left her and went looking for Su.

Shinobu entered Su's room searching for Alaskan. " Su are you in here?" she asked to the empty jungle/room. _"Guess she's not here." _She thought to herself. She turned to leave Su's room when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. "Hhh..Hello?? Anybody here??" She called out is a semi-fearful voice.

 "Nyaaaaaaaaa…" was heard in response. This scared her, but she wanted to make sure Alaskan wasn't in there. So she went deeper into Su's room. 

_"What could have made that sound."_ She thought to herself. There was movement in the bushes next to her. Suddenly something jumped out at her. *Thud*

"What…Happened?" Shinobu woke up to find a strange young man sitting at her feet. He looked familiar for some reason. "Alaska-kun??"

"Nya!!" The cat boy said with a smile. Upon hearing that she fainted again. *Thud *

            (AN: What did you think you like it?? Tell so in a review. Thanks for reading. See what happen next. I'll add on it later is you liked it and if you didn't well I may just add more anyway. See ya later Nya ^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, or Geobreeders, but I do own myself. At least I think I do. =^_^= Nay!!

Thought 

(A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers Sorry for not updating soon. I had a mega case of writer's block. Anyway hope you like what I have plan in the next part. Enjoy!!)

Love Hina: Cat…Boy?? 

            Shinobu awoke again to find herself in Su's room with the same boy at her feet. _"Is this really the cat I found?" _She thought to herself. It was then she realize that he was totally naked. 

"Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed. Alaskan just looked up and smiled in cat-like nature. She giggled at that. " I am going to have to find something to cover you up with." She said nervously. She looked around a little and found nothing, that's when she remember the light jacket she was wearing. She wrapped the jacket around Alaskan's waist. She had a little trouble due to the fact that he had a tail, but it was better than the alternative.

" That's much better now isn't it?" She asked the cat-boy in a happy voice. She thought to herself, _"It's definitely better than having him naked!"_. Said cat-boy only Nee-ed in response. 

"What am I going to do with you?" She said aloud, " Better fine you some better closes, first." She grabbed Alaskan by the arm and quickly left Su's room. She checked the hallway to make sure no one was around. Then ran to her room as fast as she could drag the cat-boy behind her. 

"You stay here." She told Alaskan, "On second thought come here." She led the at-boy into her closet and locked him in the chair from her desk. Alaskan gave a slight yowl.  "Hush!!" She shushed him, " I'll be right back." She left the room and headed to the laundry room. Upon reaching the laundry room she removed a pair of Keitaro's cleaning close.

"_Now to get back to Alaskan-kun." _She thought to herself. She entered the hall and she then suddenly bumped into Motoko.

" Oh, Shinobu-chan. I am sorry, are you ok?" Motoko asked her.

"Yes, I am ok, Motoko-sempai." She said in return.

" Good, oh have you found your cat, yet? " Motoko asked her this seemingly innocent question.   

"_Oh, No what should I say!"_ She thought franticly to herself. She decided on the truth, well of sorts.

" No, I haven't found the Cat, yet." She answered the question. " Well I've got some mending in my room to do so if you excused me." 

She hurried back to her room. She let the Cat-boy out of the closet, and she laid the close in a pile next to him. Alaskan looked at her with a confused look on his face.

" Oh, dear." She said in a worried voice, " You don't know how to put close on do you?"

Alaskan just Nya-ed in response to her questioning.

(A/N: Well here a little more to this story. It's not much, but I felt like I should add something. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen or just a review, tell me in a review. Thanks =^_^=)


End file.
